


Gris [Oscuro]

by STsuki



Series: Kaleidoscope Emotions (20) [9]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: En el que los instintos dicen sí, pero la realidad te dice que no.





	Gris [Oscuro]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irrelefante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/gifts).



Changmin trabajaba en _Satisfy my soul,_ en el centro del primer cuadrante de Nueva Sharon nombre que Corea del sur —o lo que quedo de ella— adoptó después de la gran guerra; cuando la existencia de los centinelas fue descubierta.

  
Como consecuencia de dicho acontecimiento la población de centinelas se redujo drásticamente aun después de ganar, en la actualidad había muchos guías solitarios en busca de un centinela. La relación oficial era de tres guías por un centinela.  
  
Él era hijo de un poderoso matrimonio que triunfó al final de todo el embrollo, dado su origen se esperaron muchas retribuciones de su parte. Por eso trabajaba en ese lugar, era un centinela de la elite, contaba con sus 5 sentidos agudizados y lo había hecho bien sin un guía hasta entonces.

  
Era considerado una especie de leyenda y los guías pagaban exorbitantes sumas de dinero para escucharlo cantar cada noche y esperar ver con sus propios ojos su animal espiritual, las malas lenguas habían filtrado que era un siervo con una majestuosa cornamenta. Pero hasta ese momento ninguno de los guías que iba cada noche a ver su espectáculo en realidad se había robado un vistazo de ese bello espécimen.

La unión entre un centinela y un guía en ese contexto eran una situación de mucha pompa y se trataba de encontrar empatía en alguien de tu mismo círculo para evitar desajustes sociales.

Recientemente ese era un gran problema que se sumaba a los muchos otros que se llevaban años arrastrando. El cortejo corría por cuenta de los guías e implicaba hacer costosas demostraciones sociales que había provocado uniones por conveniencia que habían llevado al centinela a un estado salvaje y sometido al guía a un terrible sufrimiento.

A pesar de los riesgos que esta práctica traía consigo los guías destinados para un centinela de distinto estatus, eran blancos de violentas agresiones sociales y muchas veces habían sido obligados a renunciar públicamente a su posición frente al centinela. Las consecuencias de estas atrocidades habían acabado en la muerte del centinela y posteriormente del guía.

Changmin respetaba las cosas por la frágil estabilidad con la que contaba Nueva Sharon, nunca le había importado mucho, porque todos aseguraban que a su alrededor habría un guía con el suficiente poder y estatus para estar a su lado.  Estaba orgulloso de su distinción, su posición y su familia, hasta encontraba divertido las escaramuzas que hacían los guías para llamar su atención.

Creía que eso era culpa de la euforia de la post-guerra y ¡Oh, qué ciego había sido! No era verdad, ese influjo no podía ser tan extremo, no funcionaba hasta el punto de cambiar las mentes  de las personas y llenar sus intenciones de envidia, odio y egoísmo.Se comportaban peor que los mundanos y ellos tenían de lado la ignorancia y falsos supuestos sobre ellos que justificaba por qué actuaban así.  
  
Cuando  Changmin descubrió a su guía, su par destinado, aquel ya había renunciado a él como centinela.

  
Simplemente lo había asumido, como todo lo demás en esta frágil nueva sociedad y Changmin  sintió una angustia cargada y dolorida. Estaba lleno de auto odio como si toda esa mierda en lo que se había convertido el mundo por falta de una correcta regulación para contener la histeria de las masas, fuera culpa suya.

Changmin sintió su practicado control fracturarse como nunca antes, era inadecuado, como centinela era incapaz de proteger a su guía. Una gran rabia se instaló en su corazón recordando las viejas historias que le contaba su padre cuando era un niño.

Cuando su existencia había sido discreta lo más valioso para un centinela era un guía. Se les respetaba y valoraba intensamente por su importancia, en cuanto a preservar al propio centinela y este a su vez de todo su entorno.

Ellos eran un imán del confort y la comodidad. Su aura era pura, profundamente feliz y cargada de erótica sensualidad.

Changmin no creía que ese instinto de protegerlos estuviera reprimido, había habido centinelas que defendían públicamente la unión de un guía con su destinado, pero entendía la contradicción en el mensaje cuando las agresiones provenían de otros guías. Simplemente no se podía ganar.

Changmin había empezado a discernir actitudes y comportamientos de sus «fans». Los guías que habían perdido a su centinela durante la guerra, eran los más hostiles, aquellos que habían sido unidos por un gran poder empático, pero no con su par destinado eran agresivos y provocadores, propiciaban el hostigamiento y la violencia, estaban frustrados.

Aquellos sin unir, pero con la certeza de que había un par para si en algún lugar del mundo, eran melancólicos y reservados, muy sensibles al influjo de otros guías al conocer de sobra, la situación a la que se enfrentarían.

Changmin nunca había conocido a un guía como el que su padre describía en sus historias, salvo quizás su madre, pero casi nunca bajaba sus defensas y era increíble que ella y su padre hubiesen estado unidos mucho antes de la guerra. Esos eran los únicos vínculos estables en la actualidad.

Títulos como alfa o beta e incluso la importancia de las enseñanzas del chamanismo habían sido pisoteados e irrespetados. Dado el control de sus sentidos Changmin sería considerado un alfa.  
  
El rítmico sonido de un latido de corazón lo hizo levantar los ojos y todo su malestar se dreno de su cuerpo como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Tal vez exagero en su percepción sobre los guías. Choi Minho, uno de los meseros del bar era un dulce guía de andar suave y sonrisa traviesa. Precioso y tiernamente empático, hábil, feliz y poderoso que además le provocaba un millón de erecciones incómodas porque oh, claro que sí. Era poseedor de una sexualidad, difícil de ignorar.

  
Lo mejor de todo eso es que podía sentirlo en sus huesos, era él quien llenaba el inmenso y oscuro vacío de su alma, lo peor era que  al otro lado del bar caminaba de ida y vuelta evitándole.

Nunca hablaba con él, lo ignoraba y jamás se cruzaban ni por error y eso lo consumía, alterando su animal espiritual, por ello se levantó de la barra notándolo estremecerse para irse a preparar, tenía un plan en marcha para actuar.  
  
Changmin descubrió por error que ese interesante muchacho era su guía, al verlo jugar con su siervo en un almacén una vez que estaba escondiéndose de una escena hecha por un admirador insistente.

Hasta ese entonces su relación había sido cordial, simples compañeros que charlaban sobre el clima unos minutos para volver a sus actividades después con el pecho cálido y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Debió notarlo, por esos gestos, esos detalles que procuraban su bienestar, antes de que lo echara a perder por sus instintos.

Minho utilizaba defensas muy poderosas sobre sí mismo para controlar su espacio  y llamar poco la atención, aunque sus ojos siempre lo siguieron a donde quiera que fuera.  
Por eso en aquella ocasión mientras caminaba bastante rezagado tras su fiel siervo se sintió entrando a un lugar que parecía ser hecho para estar él y solamente él.

Revisando e inventariando cajas, Minho se movía y lucía como nunca antes lo había visto: cómodo feliz y hermoso.

Changmin estaba sorprendido con la vista y el olfato fuera de control intentando retener en sus sentidos ese momento.

El shock ocurrió al ver a Minho girar y reír con la atención puesta en su animal espiritual, su siervo paso a su lado y él lo había acariciado con seguridad y solidez. El animal inclinó la cabeza humilde y acaricio todo el costado de Minho, quién río encantado y lleno de cosquillas, abrazándolo efusivamente, mientras un pequeño gruñido atravesó el espacio a sus espaldas. Changmin giro para ver un jaguar pavonearse grácilmente hacia él, deteniéndose para acariciar sus piernas como un gato lo haría, frotándose dulcemente contra el final de sus piernas con un rítmico sonido tranquilizador. Le dirigió una  mirada lánguida y luego avanzó hasta su propio siervo, haciendo lo mismo con él, recibiendo a cabo una caricia inclinada de la cornamenta.

  
Minho volteo consternado y sus ojos se conmovieron ante la escena, Changmin estaba estremecido y en shock y solo un par de palabras escaparon de sus labios con un anhelo tan profundo como inquietante, nunca había sido consciente del vacío de su existencia tanto como en ese momento.

—Tú eres mi guía.

  
Minho se estremeció evidentemente y un suspiró agudo se escapó de sus labios mirando a su centinela parpadeando a pocos minutos de la zonificación.  
Con los labios temblorosos dejó caer la tabla con la lista de suplementos del local y abrió la boca mirando a Changmin observarlo con la curiosidad de un animalillo salvaje. Las palabras no salieron de su boca y se humedeció los labios deseando dejar de sentirse abrumado para formar oraciones completas, en lugar de responder al abrumador deseo que inundó su cuerpo.

  
—Nhgm…

Changmin probó el gemido escapando de esa dulce boca, sabiendo que su respuesta no lo habría satisfecho, al  clavarlo a la pared a su espalda con fuerza. Sus labios se movían con intensidad y exploratorios sobre los labios tiernos y deliciosos de Minho quien suspiraba sucumbiendo ante el dominio de Changmin. Las manos de este último sujetaban fuertemente los bíceps de Minho y desesperado por tocar, acarició de forma ascendente el tramo de piel deseable bajo la ropa, antes de suspirar en medio del beso y deslizar sus manos sobre su pecho. Changmin desabotono su camisa y deslizó sus manos con hambre sobre la piel desnuda, jugueteando con las dulces protuberancias de Minho, quien se arqueo sin respiración moviendo un poco el rostro para poder hablar sobre esos labios que seguían persiguiéndolo con ansias.

—C-centinela… ah…

Su piel, el dulce contacto con sus manos hacían que Changmin quisiera despojarse de su traje y unirse con él ahí mismo, su voz había provocado una intensa descarga sensorial que le había provocado una rigidez deliciosa entre las piernas. Sus manos siguieron y se posaron seguras sobre el pantalón abriendo el botón con una maestría precisa. _  
_

_Toc - toc - toc._

  
Changmin instintivamente cubrió a su guía aún más con su cuerpo y lo miro a los ojos enfebrecido y satisfecho, con la mirada llena de confort y calidez aunque temerosa por lo que eso significaba.La camisa estaba atorada en sus codos y lucía bellamente mancillado recibiendo silenciosamente los besos y lamidas que Changmin ponía en su piel.

—Saldré pronto.

—Ya vamos a cerrar Minho date prisa.

Changmin pareció reaccionar ante ello y la angustia y la miseria se filtraron en su guía cuando este quiso  alejarse de su contacto, buscando apartarlo de la idea de hacer de eso una mala decisión. Changmin gruño, literalmente, mientras se aferraba con toda su fuerza a él.

—Shhh shhh está bien. Conmigo, quédate conmigo —susurró, ocultándolo contra su cuello mientras rumiaba sobre su cabello con dulzura empalagosa.

En ese momento Changmin estaba demasiado ido para darse cuenta que Minho era un desastre emocional por culpa de su empatía.  
Mientras que para un centinela la sobrecarga sensorial podía elevarlo a un estado salvaje. Con su guía funcionando como un conector a tierra pocas veces eso ocurría. En cambio la sensibilidad de un guía era frágil a lo que tanto su centinela como todos a su alrededor sintieran. Minho no tenía una salida ante los embates de Changmin, era poderoso, tan poderoso. Podía sentirlo, pero no tenía la suficiente habilidad para mantenerse bajo control en una situación impredecible como esa en la que el instinto en estado más puro estaba nublando su mente.

  
Changmin solo podía acurrucarse en su contra pensando que era todo lo que siempre  había deseado y mucho más.  
No entendía como alguien podría romper ese maravilloso vinculo o sentirse a gusto con relaciones incompletas, con alguien que no fuera su guía.  
Estaban equivocados, todos estaban cometiendo un error terrible al permitir que esa situación continuase.

  
_¡Crash!_

Changmin inspiro pesadamente y detuvo su andar, volviendo sobre sus pasos para ayudar a Minho a recoger la cristalería que acababa de destrozar.  
Si hubiera sabido que sus acciones los iban a llevar al borde de su sensibilidad no habría intentado iniciar nada.

  
Minho estaba en un dolor agudo y terrible y él mismo no se encontraba en un mejor estado. Llevaba tapones para los oídos y no había comido nada más que agua y frutas para controlar su sentido del gusto. La ropa le era insoportable, su piel ardía como si se hubiese lacerado con el rozar de las telas y había estado a punto de entrar a la zonificación más veces en la última semana que en toda su vida.

  
—Changmin. No puedo...

  
—Necesito tu respuesta pero vas a tener que esperar a esta noche. De lo contrario podría caer muerto en cualquier instante.

  
El gemido angustiado y la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de Minho lo desconcertó y ambos se recrearon un momento en la presencia del otro antes de levantarse y cada quien volver a sus propios asuntos.  
  
Había hecho una revisión de la música que usualmente cantaba en el bar y descubrió que eran mayoritariamente composiciones que incitaban a los guías a actuar como lo hacían, tenían elevados mensajes subliminales sobre la valía de un centinela en todos los sentidos románticos y eróticos, parecían ser seres de primera clase inalcanzables e incapaces de denotar algo más que orgullo y que significaban un pedazo de carne por el cual valía la pena competir y destrozar.

Era un terrible alimento para las personas porque se perdía su papel de vigilante y protector, se ignoraba que eran labores de servicio ante las que se inclinaban los centinelas para salvaguardar el bien común.

  
Por ello entró a trabajar a ese bar, en un nivel instintivo, quería desesperadamente ayudar a mejorar la situación, pero solo había terminado siendo un incitador de gran alcance debido a su poder y control, fungiendo como un consecuente consuelo.

Esa noche les daría una lección a sus seguidores y ya sea que saliera con su guía o como un vegetal, había enviado una solicitud al gobierno para unirse al centro de restauración de las tradiciones Centinela-Guía para integrarse a la institución y colaborar con el alcance de su poder para instaurar de nuevo el orden que tantos años de una guerra dolorosa habían destruido  
  
Las luces estaban cegándolo y su piel estaba manchada de sudor, ese precioso traje gris oscuro que tanto le gustaba, estaba cortándole la circulación y tomo el micrófono con una mano torpe entretanto la otra se echaba el cabello hacia atrás para evitar un doloroso y tortuoso roce contra la piel de su rostro.

—Buenas noches…

Su recibimiento fue ensordecedor y casi se desmaya ante la horrible estridencia que lo abrumó.

—Shh, también estoy emocionado de estar aquí, pero no estoy en la mejor de mis condiciones.

Lentamente el público empezó a murmurar, notando el aspecto enfermizo y débil que rodeaba a su siempre radiante ídolo.

—Me gustaría empezar diciendo que ha sido todo un placer presentarme cada noche para ustedes, pero sin importar lo que ocurra a continuación, no podré regresar de nuevo a este escenario. Me temo que esta es mi última presentación frente a ustedes.

Los murmullos y el ruido volvieron a elevarse con violencia y se tambaleo un poco, cerró los ojos y continuó su monólogo.

—Es grato compartirles la profunda felicidad que siento en este momento por haberlo al fin encontrado, aunque también signifique una de las más dolorosas experiencias de mi vida. No importa si dice que no, lo entiendo. Y ustedes pueden empatizar conmigo ¿Verdad?

Changmin llevó su mirada desenfocada hacia el público y sus ojos lo encontraron, miraba hacia el escenario angustiado e incómodo, pero sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada llenos de lágrimas. A propósito ignoro el murmullo, los gemidos angustiados, las exclamaciones de sorpresa y horror, incluso los sollozos, que no había esperado.

Minho se llevó una mano al cuello y mordió sus labios con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían desesperadamente por su rostro y sentía el corazón encogido, no solo por su dolor, sino por el dolor de todo el mundo en ese recinto, se estaba ahogando y no podía parar las lágrimas ni los sollozos escandalosamente angustiados que lo rompían parte por parte.

—Con ustedes, una composición apropiada para celebrar todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos. ¡Satisfy my soul de Paul Carrack!

  
Minho se deslizó por la pared más cercana y se cubrió los labios sintiéndose abrumado por la inminente crisis que estaba a punto de producirse en ese lugar. Nadie sabía qué hacer y Changmin… ¡oh por dios! Ese hermoso hombre que había admirado siempre desde lejos aún antes de haber descubierto que era su centinela estaba a punto de perder el admirable control que siempre había poseído por su culpa. _  
_

_Satisfy my soul, take away this pain_

_Something has to end,to begin again_

_Satisfy my heart, it's so good to feel_

_Love is all around, and all the hurt will heal_

  
Minho cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar más despacio desmenuzando las intenciones que predominaban en ese lugar, una profunda desesperanza y desolación, miedo y mutilación, los espíritus de todos esos guías estaban aterrorizados, confundidos, carentes de… de guía…

  
La espiritualidad estaba suprimida. Con un jadeo errático concentró sus sentidos en Changmin con ambas manos abrazándose fuertemente así mismo. Estaba paralizado pero, pero podía darle confort, podía reconfortarlo.

__  
_  
_ _Oh healing, every moment, every wish you have comes true_

_Healing, every feeling, that is about to come to you_

  
En medio de la canción su jaguar saltó sobre una de las pequeñas mesas del lugar y ante la mirada aterrorizada y sorprendida de los comensales empezó a hacer su camino hacia el escenario, Minho no había sabido que quería lograr pero ahora su guía espiritual era visible para todas las personas ahí, por un momento creyó equivocadamente que alguien perdería el control, pero todos miraban esperanzados.

__  
_  
_ _Satisfy my soul, let the day begin_

_Make the evening roll, let the big sky in_

_Satisfy my heart, it's so good to feel_

_Love is all around, and all the hurt will heal_

  
  
Minho respiro un par de veces y terribles y dolorosas imágenes golpearon su mente, una tras otra en secuencia, la experiencia de la guerra concentrada en su cabeza, un grito se atoro en su garganta y parpadeo abrumado descubriendo la voz de Changmin con mayor potencia a su alrededor y el nivel de su ansiedad sino reducido, al menos controlado.

Su jaguar había llegado con él y Changmin se había inclinado a su lado tocándolo con desesperada ansiedad, Minho sollozo y le sonrió mientras Changmin cantaba con más fuerza e intensidad para él, aun se veía abrumado y sin energía pero la sonrisa en su rostro hizo maravillas en su guía, Minho empezó a construir una nueva barrera a su alrededor pronunciando la canción con Changmin porque estaba ayudándolo a centrarse y recordó a su padre diciéndole cómo meditar,  cómo mantener bajo control su respiración, para evitar que su sensibilidad lo abrumara.

Los administradores del bar estaban vueltos locos sin saber cómo controlar esa multitud de guías desorientados y aturdidos, antes de notar a su siempre inocente camarero. En ese instante observaron su comportamiento y sin mediar ninguna palabra se dispusieron a imitar sus acciones.

Rápidamente y como si una fuerza ajena los hubiese impulsado, todos en el recinto concentraron su energía en reencontrarse a sí mismos y mantener bajo control sus emociones, sanando en medio de un trance que un muchacho poco preparado y su guía, aun sin unir, estaban llevando a cabo en contra de todas las posibilidades, aunque poder lograrlo, significaba que estaban hechos realmente para estar juntos.

__  
_  
_ _Oh this is what my heart needs to feel_

_Oh this is what my heart needs to feel_ _(whoo, to feel)_

_Oh this is what my heart needs to feel_ _(need to feel baby)_

_Oh this is what my heart needs to feel_ _(ooh)_

  
Esa noche Changmin sostuvo a Minho hasta que le fue imposible mantener los ojos abiertos, pero seguro de que había hecho lo correcto esa noche. Su vida tendría sentido de ahora en adelante.

—Shhh —susurro hacia el jaguar y el siervo que dormitaban en una esquina de la habitación acurrucados recibiendo en respuesta dos miradas que lo comprendían más allá de lo imaginable.

—Bien, si se despierta será su culpa.

Changmin bostezo depositando dulces besos como plumas contra la piel de Minho, cayendo dormido lentamente ante el agotamiento del día.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 31 Marzo 2015 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Editado el 19 Abril de 2017.


End file.
